


Q is for Quainton

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond is enjoying being part of Q's family. Q is finding them annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q is for Quainton

They were speeding out of London heading for Quainton a small village five miles north east of Aylesbury.  
They were taking Q's sister Madeline to visit her fiance Daniel who was filming on location there. 

Not being room in the Aston for three people and luggage, James had hired a Jaguar XFS.  
He was enjoying driving the sleek, powerful car.

Q was making a token attempt to listen to Madeline explaining film techniques but not being very interested he was getting more pleasure from watching James drive, the strength in his arms, the slight smile of enjoyment on his face.  
James turned his head and gave Q that smile he only showed to him, a smile of pure joy. Q grinned back. A nice weekend in the country with the man he loved what could be better?

For the past few years Q had managed to escape and evade most family occasions, but since James had been welcomed into the family he had found them more enjoyable.  
It was James who suggested driving Madeline upon hearing she was going to have to change trains and make her own way from the nearest station.

It was James who had decided they should make a weekend of it and James who had found a room at a nearby pub.

Madeline was staying with Daniel at Five Arrows which had been taken over by all the film people.

The Jag ate up the miles and when they finally got out of London the roads were not too crowded.  
They reached Madeline’s hotel by lunchtime and decided to eat there.  
Five Arrows had been built by the gates of Waddesdon Manor by Baron Rothschild for his workforce.  
It was beautiful building and the lunch was superb.

Daniel had left a message to say when he would return and after lunch they left Madeline and headed to the pub.

They were made very welcome and were given a room at the back overlooking a pretty stream and a garden filled with wild flowers.

The manager pointed them in the direction of Quainton Hill a noted walk and also the Quainton Stud, asking if they were interested in horses. 

“Or are you here about the filming, we’ve had them all in here. Actors, cameramen, make up people, they need a lot of folk to make a film that’s for sure."

They passed the time of day with him then set out to walk up Quainton Hill.  
They climbed steadily until they reached the top and looked out over the countryside.  
They could see horses being exercised not far off and set out in that direction.

When they drew near, a couple of men leaning on the railings turned in their direction and one said.  
“Good Afternoon. Have you been walking the hills?”

They shook hands.

“ Simon Temple. How do you do?”

Bond introduced himself and Q. 

“ It’s a good place to walk with a wonderful view. When we saw your horses we couldn’t resist coming for a closer look.”

They talked horses for a while and accepted an invitation to look around the stables.  
Q was extremely knowledgeable, surprising Bond.

“We hire out a few horses. There are a couple of good trails if you fancy a ride?”

Q’s eyes shone. “Oh let’s do that tomorrow It’s been ages since I’ve ridden.”

James agreed and they shook hands again and made their way back to the pub.

There was a group of giggling schoolgirls outside and when Bond and Q appeared they stated pushing and shoving each other.

“You ask.”

“No you ask.”

Then the bravest one came to stand in front of Q. “Can I have your autograph please?”

Q was struck dumb, luckily they were interrupted by Madeline and Daniel coming out of the door.

”Hi we thought we would join you for dinner. What’s going on.”

Bond laughed.

“Your brother has been mistaken for someone famous. Can you speak to them? They may talk to you.”

Madeline went to speak to the girls and came back smiling.

“They think you are that Benedict somebody who plays Sherlock. I’ve told them he is far better looking.”

She grinned at her brother then turned to Daniel.

“ I did tell them you were an actor but they didn’t seem too excited when I said you weren’t on TV.”  
She kissed Daniels cheek. “ Sorry.” 

The four of them entered the pub and Q said” We need to get changed, we smell of horse. Give us half an hour we’ll meet you in the bar.”

He led James up the stairs. 

Entering the room he wrapped his arms round Bond’s waist “I was hoping for a lie down before dinner.”

“All the walking made you tired?”

“Not tired at all.”

He pulled James closer for a kiss sliding his tongue inside James mouth, wrestling with his tongue a little, then slipping it out to suck in James bottom lip.

Bond’s eyes filled with lust and he took Q’s head in his hands, one combing through the thick brown waves and the other caressing his cheek. He brought their lips together for a kiss that sent a tingle right down to their toes.

“Hold that thought, we’ll go eat dinner, be polite and then come back for an early night.”

They enjoyed their dinner but were not too disappointed when Daniel said they had to leave as he had an early call.

Bond came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped round his waist to find Q looking out of the window.  
He rested his head on Q’s shoulder and spoke quietly, “This was a good day. I’m glad we came.”

Q turned into his arms, pulling off the towel and pushing backwards onto the bed.

“Only one thing could make it better. Where did we leave off earlier?” he smiled as he leaned down to claim James mouth.

 

The morning was bright and crisp and after a good breakfast they made their way to the stables.

The grooms had a pair of horses ready and they rode around the paddock first to check how suitable they were.  
The head groom recognised their capabilties and pointed them in the direction of the two marked trails.

“The blue trail is more for beginners. I think you will like the red better. There is a good gallop at the end I think you’ll enjoy.  
I don’t think you need a boy with you. If you’re not back in a couple of hours I’ll send him to find you.”  
He patted a horse on the rump and they set off.

They found the red marker easily enough and the trail was well ridden.  
Bond had never seen Q on a horse and was pleased to see how well he rode, easily keeping up with James and jumping a row of fallen trees with aplomb.

He patted the horse’s neck. “Oh you are a good chap, thank you. I’d forgotten how much I enjoyed riding.” 

They stopped for a little while then walked the horses for five minutes before mounting.  
They continued on the trail until they saw the stud in the distance with a long straight gallop in.

Q turned to Bond and with a cheeky grin sped off along the straight. “Fancy a race 007?”

Bond gathered his horse and his wits and raced off in pursuit but the younger man had too much of a head start and reached the end by a short head. He turned in the saddle and smiled broadly.

Bond couldn’t help smiling back. The sunshine and the exercise had brightened Q’s usual pale face and he looked a perfect picture of health and happiness.

“Next time you won’t catch me out.” He put his hand out to shake Q’s but then pulled him close and dropped a quick kiss on his lips.

They helped the groom unsaddle the horses then made their way back to the pub.

“It’s been ages since I’ve ridden I’m going to be sore tomorrow.”

“A hot bath and a massage should help and if we can’t get out of bed tomorrow I’m sure we can find something to do.” James smiled and pulled his lover in for a passionate kiss.

 

They climbed the stairs to their room and began undressing. Q entered the bathroom to turn on the shower.  
The telephone began to ring and when Bond answered the desk clerk told him there was a message for them from Q’s mother.  
She wanted them to ring urgently. As James was repeating this to Q there was a loud banging on the door and they heard Madeline’s voice calling.

“Whatever is the matter Maddy? First Mother then you? What’s wrong?”

“Bloody Roop he’s been arrested. He was protesting against the bad treatment of animals and he’s been arrested picketing Daniel’s film.”

“ Really. Why? What animals are they mistreating?”

“Why none of course. They are only using a few horses. Pulling a carriage for instance or riding. They wouldn’t get hurt. Film people aren’t monsters. There are rules you know.”

James was talking to Dinah, Q’s mother. He was doing an excellent job of calming her down and managed to find out which police station they had taken Roop to.

“Please don’t worry we’ll find out what’s going on and ring you right away.”

Bond wanted to drop Madeline back at her hotel but she insisted on going with them to the police station.

“Bloody Roop, I could murder him. Daniel will be wondering what kind of a family he’s marrying into.”

Q and James couldn’t help sharing a slight smile. If ever Madeline found out what James did for a living she’d have a seizure.

Quietly Q murmured. “I’m not sure about this, maybe we should just leave him. I don’t think I should use my erm’ status’ to free my brother.”

Bond put his hand over Q’s. “He’s not a murderer or a terrorist he’s just an idiot. It’ll be fine you can confess all to M next week. He’ll say It’s fine. Just use your card and if they won’t release him I’ll come back and break him out tonight.” He turned and smiled.

Q almost giggled. “Why thank you 007. Rescuing delinquent brother in laws is worth all the cost of training you.”

There was a rowdy crowd at the police station. Film crew versus protesters with police in the middle. They managed to persuade Madeline to stay in the car.

Q took two cards from his wallet and showed the first to the desk sergeant. He was immediately passed through to the Chief Inspector. Bond followed him into the office.

Q put the second card down on the desk and the Inspector blanched. He looked at the pale quiet man in front of him and the second man positioned in front of the door. Bodyguard presumably.

“Sorry Sir. If I’d known he was one of yours I would have called it in. I didn’t realise there was an undercover operative with the protesters.”

“That is the point of undercover inspector. But thank you for treating him the same as everyone else. I’ll get him out of your hair now.”

They were escorted off the premises and Bond drove the car back to the hotel. Madeline making her feelings felt loudly and clearly. 

James pulled up at her hotel and helped her from the car still complaining angrily. She stormed off to find Daniel.

Roop sat quietly thinking then spoke. “I don’t know how you got me out but I am grateful. Things got a little out of hand. I think I was better off living abroad didn’t get into as much trouble there.”

He smiled and shook Bond’s hand then hugged his brother. 

“Can you drop me at my car. I left it in Aylesbury. Then I’ll get out of your hair.”

“I helped you because Mother was frantic. You go and see her then you can go off on one of you adventures. Try not to get arrested again.” Q spoke with the voice that put fear into young agents and Roop looked at him with respect.

“One day little brother you’ll tell me exactly what you and James do for the government.”

“One day, perhaps, when I think you’re old enough to understand.” Q smiled back.

It was late when James and Q finally got back to the pub. They had a quick bite to eat in the bar then took a good bottle of red wine up to their room.

James locked the door and pulled the phone out of the socket. Q switched off both their phones and closed the curtains.

“I thought we were never going to be alone again.”

They undressed each other, fingers loosening buttons, sliding down zips, slipping shirts from shoulders, kissing lips, necks, chests, tongues licking, laving, loving, moving onto the bed, touching head to toe, soft silky skin, hairs tickling, back to fingers, caressing, holding hard hot lengths, moving firmly, sliding together.

Then fingers pushing for access, gently opening, making room for that long slow push that gave such pleasure.  
Faster then to the release. Faster and harder and voices.  
“Please.” ”Oh Yes.” “Now"

Then two voices sounding as one “I love you.”

 

 

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Quainton is a small village near Aylesbury in Buckinghamshire. There is a stud. The Five Arrows exists as does Waddesden Manor. The rest is fiction.


End file.
